musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Eno
Brian Peter George St. John le Baptiste de la Salle Eno,Estrella, Espie: Ambient Music, about.com RDI ( ; born 15 May 1948 and originally christened Brian Peter George Eno), professionally known as Brian Eno or simply as Eno, is an English musician, composer, record producer, singer, and visual artist, known as one of the principal innovators of ambient music.AllMusic, Explore Music, "class=explore|id=style/d226|pure_url=yes}} Ambient" Eno was a student of Roy Ascott on his Groundcourse at Ipswich Civic College. Then he studied at Colchester Institute art school in Essex, England, taking inspiration from minimalist painting. During his time on the art course at the Institute, he also gained experience in playing and making music through teaching sessions held in the adjacent music school. He joined the band Roxy Music as synthesiser player in the early 1970s. Roxy Music's success in the glam rock scene came quickly, but Eno soon became tired of touring and of conflicts with lead singer Bryan Ferry. Eno's solo music has explored more experimental musical styles and ambient music. It has also been immensely influential, pioneering ambient and generative music,Jason Ankeny, class=artist|id=p74178|pure_url=yes}} ((( Brian Eno > Biography ))), allmusic innovating production techniques, and emphasising "theory over practice". He also introduced the concept of chance music to popular audiences, partially through collaborations with other musicians.Prendergast, Mark The Ambient Century, Bloomsbury UK, 2000. ISBN 0-7475-4213-9 Eno has also worked as an influential music and album producer. By the end of the 1970s, Eno had worked with Robert Fripp on the LPs No Pussyfooting and Evening Star, David Bowie on the seminal "Berlin Trilogy" and helped popularise the American band Devo and the punk-influenced "No Wave" genre. He produced and performed on three albums by Talking Heads, including Remain in Light (1980), and produced seven albums for U2, including The Joshua Tree (1987). Eno has also worked on records by James, Laurie Anderson, Coldplay, Paul Simon, Grace Jones, James Blake and Slowdive, among others. Eno pursues multimedia ventures in parallel to his music career, including art installations, a regular column on society and innovation in Prospect magazine, and "Oblique Strategies" (written with Peter Schmidt), a deck of cards in which cryptic remarks or random insights are intended to resolve dilemmas. Eno continues to collaborate with other musicians, produce records, release his own music, and write. Label(s) * Rykodis* [[Virgin * Opal * Obscur Genre(s) * [[Avant Rock * Ambien* [[Electronic* [[Industrial RIYL * Talking Head* [[DEV* [[David Bowi Includes Members of * [[Roxy Musi Band Biography Eno started out as a keyboardist/producer/engineer for [[Roxy Musi but soon left the band after many disagreements with [[Bryan Ferr, and started releasing his own records. His first records were closer to the rock style, though with innovative production and absurdist lyrics. Later, he became intrigued by [[Erik Sati's music and theories and founded the [[Ambien movement with his [[Obscur record label. Most people, however, know him through his production work with such artists as [[Talking Head, [[DEV, [[David Bowi, [[U2, Jame and many, many more. Discography Albums * [[Here Come The Warm Jets (1974) * Taking Tiger Mountain (By Strategy) (1974) * Another Green World (1975) * Discreet Music (1975) * Before and After Science (1977) * Ambient 1: Music For Airports (1978) * Music For Films (1978) * Ambient 4: On Land (1982) * Apollo: Atmospheres & Soundtracks (1983) * Music For Films Volume 2 (1983) * Thursday Afternoon (1985) * Nerve Net (1992) * The Shutov Assembly (1992) * Neroli (1993) * The Drop (1997) * Another Day On Earth (2005) EPs Singles * Seven Deadly Finn / [[Later On:Brian Eno|Later On * Ali Click * Fractal Zoom * Glint (East Of Woodbridge) * Baby's On Fir / [[Fever:Brian Eno|Feve* [[The Lion Sleeps Tonight:Brian Eno|The Lion Sleeps Tonigh / [[I'll Come Running:Brian Eno|I'll Come Runnin Appears On Compilations * [[Late Night Tales: The Flaming Lips:Azuli|Late Night Tales: The Flaming Lip Soundtracks *[[Velvet Goldmine:Soundtrack|Velvet Goldmin Mix CDs * [[The Opposite Of Smoke Is Egg White* [[Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterball* [[Dub Club: Aila's Dub Club Mix * Wally's Novelty Mix: She Yo-Yos Me and I Yo-Yo Her Back * Dub Club: Matt's 2005 Best Of—Streets Named For New England Tree* [[Flashback: The Nostalgic Hits of 2005 (Aila's Dub Club Best of 2005 Mix) * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * Dub Club: Creepy Crawly Creepy Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly - Mat* [[Happy Birthday Dad * Aila's Mp3 Of The Week * What About The Voice of Geddy Lee? * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Djerrid * Dad's Guitar Stuff * Dub Club - Lindsey A. Baker - Zoo (animals) * Marooned * Monosyllabi* [[Aila's Mp3 Of The Week * Revme.Vox.Com * Dub Club: Aila - Rarities Schmaritie Radio Shows * [[Blue Jam Series 2 Episode 4 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 2 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 4 Further reading *Wikipedia Pag[[Category: Artis[[Category:Artists Category:Artists Category:1948 births Category:English musicians Category:Producers Category:Experimental rock artists Category:Art rock artists Category:Glam Rock artists Category:Island Records artists Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Virgin Records artists Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Multi-instrumentalists Category:Rykodisc Records artists Category:Composers Category:Astralwerks artists